Clarence's Wish
Clarence's Wish is an episode of Clarence Continuation. Premise Clarence found a wand from the sewers and uses it to grant his wishes, though it doesn't workout well.. for the others.' '''But to keep him happy, Jeff and Sumo finds what Clarence wishes for and pretend that it's actually a thing. Transcript (The episode begins where Clarence was riding his bike '''Clarence: '(humming) Dun dun, i am a random boy, random boy, random boy. (notices the wand) Woah.. (He then trips over it and then he grabs it) Clarence: '''(gasps) A MAGIC WAND, OH MY GOSH I CAN WISH FOR ANYTHING I WANT! (Then the scene cuts to Clarence's House, inside there we saw Mary getting her basket to wash.) '''Mary: '''Chad, take off your dirty vest and put em' in the basket. '''Chad: '''But that's the only type of shirt i could wear! '''Mary: 'Come on, you have dozens of shirts around here, there's plenty to wear! ' (Then Mary went to Chad's room and opens his closet and discovers there's nothing.) Chad: 'I told you, my vest is the only type of shirt, i could afford. '''Mary: '(sighs) We're going shopping.. and after we find the right shirt. You'll get rid of that vest. (Then they were about to leave until they see Jeff and Sumo knocking on the door.) 'Mary: '''Who is it, this time.. The Fashion Girls? (opens rhe door) Oh hey there Jeffery and Sumozaki. Clarence is in his room. But, he's been acting strange. '''Jeff: '''I can handle strange.. from Clarence. (Then they went to Clarence's room) '''Clarence: '''Oh, friends! You came here just in time! To show you.... '''Jeff: '''Your exams? '''Sumo: '''You've got the new noodle fry?! '''Clarence: No, i have... A MAGICAL WAND! ' 'Jeff: '''There's no type of actual magic wands. According to my non-fantasy notebook, it appears that there are no sightings of an actual wand- '''Sumo: '''Shut it, Jeffmen. So show us how it works! '''Clarence: '''So, like how wands work, it grants wishes. For example.. I wish that i have 6 hotdogs in my mouth! (Then nothing happens) '''Sumo & Jeff: '....Uh? '''Clarence: '''Hm.. It seems like it isn't working.. (then he sighs sadly) I guess i cannot wish that i imagine to be true...... (Jeff and Sumo then went under Clarence's bed.) '''Sumo: '''You thinkin' what i'm thinkn' '''Jeff: '''That we should just leave and forget this ever happend? (Sumo then punches Jeff in the shoulder) '''Jeff: '''Ouch! Hey, what was that for? '''Sumo: Sorry and i forgive you, but here's my plan, we need to make Clarence's wishes come true. Jeff: 'And how exactly we can do that? (Sumo then smiles and then the episode cuts to the kitchen where we see Clarence with his wand.) '''Clarence: '(takes a deep breath) I wish that i had pizza. (Then Sumo buys a pizza from Mary's phone and then the pizza arrives.) 'Sumo: '''Are you shocked Clarence? Because your wishes takes about four to ten seconds! '''Clarence: '''I can't believe it.. I ACTUALLY HAVE A MAGICAL WAND! (Then the episode cuts to where Clarence was in Belson's house.) '''Belson: '''What the heck are you doing here Clarence? '''Clarence: '(gets out his wand) I wish Belson and Me could play Dino Copter 2! 'Belson: '''Is that a girl's toy..? (Then Sumo pushes Belson to the ground) '''Belson: '''Hey! '''Sumo: '''Listen, we're in a current situation where me and Jeff have to make Clarence's wishes come true from the wand! '''Belson: '''Oh really? Okay, i'll help- I mean, no. That dork is not getting that wish. Also that wand is for girls! (laughs) He is so awesome- i mean so lame! '''Sumo: '''Play Dino Copters 2 with Clarence or i'll post the video where you were singing the song called "I am so cute" '''Belson: '''For real..?! Ugh, fine. Whatever! (Then Belson and Clarence played the game, meanwhile we see Chad and Mary in a shop.) '''Chad: '''Alright, let's see.. Oooh! can i get that swag jacket? '''Mary: '....No! we have to pick something that is delightful and healthy for you, oh and i think i just found the right thing.! 'Chad: '''Oh no, i'm doomed.. (Then the episode cuts to where we see Amy feeding her pet hamster.) '''Amy: '''And.. here's your snack! (gives her hamster a snack) Remember to not throw up. (Then Clarence comes inside from her window) '''Amy: '(screams) Clarence..?! What are you doing here..?! 'Clarence: (gets the wand) '''I wish i was a hamster! (Then we see Sumo and Jeff under the table.) '''Sumo: '''How are we gonna manage that?! '''Jeff: '''Don't worry, i got this. (Jeff then gets off from the table and walks straight to Amy's room and uses her computer to buy a hamster outfit.) '''Amy: '''Excuse me, but i have a serious discussion with you guys snoopin' around here! '''Sumo: '(taps on Amy's lips and shushes her) Shh, this is a important thing, so do whatever you were doing and pretend we aren't here. '''Amy: '''Then, how am i suppose to not forget about you guys, especially you guys wasting my fifteen internet dollars on a stupid outfit. (Then they heard a knock from Amy's room.) '''Clarence: '''I thought this will take four to ten seconds? '''Sumo: '''Also, it might take one or two minutes to get your wishes come true. (Then Jeff opens the door.) '''Unnamed Delivery Woman: '''Your package, sir. '''Jeff: '''Thank you, kind ma'am.. have a nice saturday! (Jeff then closes the door.) '''Clarence: '''Three... two... one.. and my wish came true! (Then he sees himself with the hamster outfit on.) '''Clarence: '''We're gonna be wishing a lot of times! Right friends? (Jeff and Sumo then makes a serious nod and the episode cuts to the nighttime where we see shadows stealing Clarence's wand and destroy it and puts the now defunct wand in his face. Then the episode then cuts in the morning 'where we see Clarence screaming and shocked about his now-defunct wand) '''Clarence: '''How could've this happend..?! Oh wand.. oh why you were destroyed.. I was about to wish for my friends to get wands like me and wish for anything they desire! But i guess it won't happen, huh.. (Jeff and Sumo looked to each other sadly.) '''Sumo: '''Sorry bud, but the wand has past it's limit for wishing anything else. '''Jeff: '(sighs) Clarence, YOUR WAND WAS FAKE! 'Clarence: '''Wait what...?! '''Sumo: '(facepalms) Ugh.. 'Jeff: '''Look, that was a girls toy and we didn't want to admit it was fake, we just wanted to not hurt your feelings at all.. '''Clarence: '''What about the pizza, playing with Belson and.. and.. being the hamster! '''Jeff: '(sighs) Listen, the pizza. We ordered it from phone call.. and we- i mean Sumo forced Belson to play with you and for the hamster, i brought it online and made a delivery for it. It was indeed a custom. '''Sumo: '''We're sorry pal, we just wanted you to feel happy... '''Clarence: '''Do you know what my true wish is.. '''Jeff & Sumo: '''What is it? '''Clarence: '''For you guys to always make me feel happy and also, i don't hate you.. I am happy for you guys for being my friends. (Then Chad and Mary came to his room.) '''Chad: '''Look at this guys! My new shirt! (He then shows them his shirt, it views that it has a lot of ripped and ruined stains on it.) '''Jeff, Clarence, Sumo: '''Ew! '''Clarence: '''Now i wish that i've never seen that! (Then the episode ends) Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts